


Cross This Off Your Bucket List

by That_WriterChick



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WriterChick/pseuds/That_WriterChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip, Skye, Fitz and Jemma decide to play a good old fashioned game of truth or dare. Needless to say it ends in shenanigans and in a surprising new romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross This Off Your Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> I'm total Bobbi and Skye trash and thanks to 2 x 15 I was bitten by the writing bug. Enjoy!
> 
> Out of canon, Trip is still alive.

****

A quiet Friday night, something they had not had in a long time. Coulson and May were somewhere off dealing with benign Shield stuff. Meanwhile Jemma,Fitz,Trip and Skye were glad they could just all hang out and have a beer together without worrying about the fate of the world. Trip stood up to get another beer. When he returned he had a sly smile spread across his face.

"That smile can't be good," Fitz said as he sat up straight.

Trip sat down across from the three of them and placed his beer on the coffee table.

 

"Let's play truth or dare," he stated. It was more of a command than a question really.

Jemma began shaking her head. "It never ends well," she protested.

Skye shrugged. "I'm game."  Jemma turned to Skye and gave her a pleading look. "It'll be fun," Skye promised her.

Jemma sighed. "As long as I don't end up having to run across any fields stark naked." The rest of the team stared at her in disbelief. Jemma blushed. "I didn't actually to it," she confessed. The gang chuckled.

Trip  looked  at Fitz. "What do ya say Fitz?"

Fitz looked at the faces of his friends. He nodded silently and took another drink of his beer.

Trip rubbed his hands together in a devilish way. "Alright then let's begin. I'll go first since I suggested it." Everyone nodded along.

Skye spoke first. "Truth or dare Trip?"

Trip smiled lazily. "Girl you already know it's dare."

Skye couldn't help but smile back, Trip had a way of always making someone smile. Skye pursed her lips as she thought. "Okay, I dare you to chug five bottles of beer upside down," Skye announced with a devilish smirk on her face. Trip didn't even look fazed. He looked excited even. Trip got up and grabbed another four beers. Then he told Fitz to go into his room and grab him his beer bong.

 

Skye laughed. “So this isn't the first time you've done something like this?”

 

Trip winked at her. Fitz did as Trip asked and when he came back Trip stood on his hands. He nodded and Skye placed the tube end of the bong in his mouth. He nodded again and Skye began pouring the beer into the funnel  end. Jemma stared in awe but also in horror as she watched Trip down the five beers in no time. When he finished Trip crashed on the ground. He groaned loudly then sat up.

He pointed at Skye. "I'm so getting you back for that."

Skye laughed it off and went to sit next to Jemma. "Your turn Simmons." Jemma gave a defeated sigh.

"Well alright but please no one make me do that," she said and pointed to the empty beer bottles and alcohol covered funnel.

Skye smiled softly. "I promise I won’t let them."

Jemma nodded. "Alright then I pick dare."

Skye looked at Trip. "Your turn."

Trip, still dizzy from his dare, did his best to stand. He managed to sit down on the chair opposite them. "Simmons I dare you to..." Trip looked around the room. "I dare you to run up to Coulson and yell hail hydra."

Fitz's eyes widened. Skye covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Jemma looked at Trip in horror. "I can't do that!"

Trip shrugged. "You can go with truth but I don't think you'll like that one."

Jemma bit her lip. "What's the question if I pick truth?"

Trip smirked. "Is is true you have a crush on me?"

Jemma's face turned a bright red. She turned to Skye. "I really hate truth or dare," she said before she got up and walked calmly out the door. They all watched as she left.

Skye turned to look at Trip. "She'll be okay right? I mean Coulson wouldn't like lock her up or ice her right?"

Trip nodded slowly. "Yeah I mean if he does lock her up we can always just explain we were playing truth or dare."

Skye still felt a little uneasy but she nodded. Trip and Skye both turned to Fitz, who looked scared out of his mind. "So what will it be Fitzy truth or dare," Skye asked.

Fitz looked at them, nodded,"Truth."

Skye thought about what to ask him. Something good,something he wouldn't  see coming. She smiled, she knew exactly what to ask. Fitz saw the smile on Skye's face and felt his stomach turn. Maybe he should have picked dare. Fitz thought about all the things they could have dared him to do. Nope, anything they could ask would be better than running up to someone like the director and yelling hail hydra. He took a deep breath. "Well, what is it?"

Skye was still smiling. "Is it true that you and Mack are hooking up?"

Crap. Fitz didn't think anyone knew about that. He hadn't  told anyone, not even Jemma. How could Skye have known? Skye’s smirk grew even bigger when she saw Fitz's cheeks fill with blush. Trip smiled lazily, he knew they'd get together eventually.

Skye clapped her hands. "I knew it! I totally knew you two were a thing!"

Fitz took a sip of his beer. Then he glared at Skye. "Who told you?"

Skye tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Bobbi did, Mack told her."

 

Fitz would need to have a talk with his new boyfriend later.

 

"Did you not want us to know?" Trip asked him.

Fitz fidgeted with his hands. "It's not that, I just- I wasn't...I wasn't sure how you'd all react."

Skye smiled softly and placed a hand on Fitz's shoulder. "Fitz we've seen the way you two look at each other. It's about time you two got together."

Trip nodded. "Yeah, besides it's 2015 I don't think anyone here would react negatively."

Fitz looked at his friends and smiled. "Thank you."

Then Simmons came running into the room. She crashed on the couch Skye and Fitz were sitting on. Jemma tried to catch her breath. She pointed at Trip. "I'm going to kill you!" Trip started laughing and Skye followed soon after.

Fitz helped her sit up. "What happened Jemma?" Once she caught her breath Jemma opened her mouth to tell them what happened. She was interrupted by Coulson who came barging into the room with May at his heels. He looked at all of them skeptically. His eyes shifted to the empty bottles of beer, then to the beer bong, and lastly to Jemma's terrified face.

Coulson turned to Skye. "Can you explain what the heck is going on here Skye?"

Skye stood up. "We're just playing an innocent and friendly game of truth or dare sir."

Coulson looked at the gang and shook his head. "Don't you all have more important things to do?"

Trip shrugged. "Not really."

Skye smiled. "Yeah for once the world isn't in total danger."

Coulson sighed. "No more hydra dares," he reprimanded. They all nodded.

Jemma stood up next to Skye. "Again, I'm very sorry sir."

Coulson half smiled. "It's fine Simmons." Then he turned to go into the kitchen. "Play on then."

Once Coulson and May were out of sight Trip turned to Skye. "Your turn princess."

Skye sighed then nodded. "Do your worst," she said and sat down. Jemma sat down next to her. They all looked at Trip and awaited Skye's fate. Trip had to make this dare the best one. He couldn't do any more hydra related dares which was fine, but now he really had to think about it. "Any day now Trip," Skye said impatiently.

Trip nodded a little. "Okay okay I think I've got a good one."

Skye sat up and edged towards him. "So what is it? Streaking? Chugging some beers? Hailing hydra? Pranking Coulson?"

Trip shook his head. "No, I dare you to kiss the next person that walks through those doors," he said while pointing at the double door a few feet away. Trip was hoping someone good walked in,someone Skye would hesitate or be embarrassed to kiss.

Skye nodded. "Alright, yeah that seems easy enough."

So they all turned towards the entrance and waited to see who Skye would kiss. It was a few minutes before anything happened. They were getting bored and Skye was about to ask Trip for another dare when Bobbi and Hunter burst in arguing.

"Hunter for the tenth time I did not use the last of your conditioner," Bobbi said as she rubbed her temples.

Hunter threw his hands in the air. "Well then who else could it be Bob? No one else uses my shower."

Bobbi turned to him. "Well maybe you just ran out and didn't realize. Besides why would I use it? The conditioner I use is ten times better. "

Skye turned to Trip who was already smirking. Jemma frowned. "I don't think Bobbi is going to like you kissing Hunter."

Skye smiled devilishly then turned to Jemma. "Who said I was going to kiss Hunter?"

Jemma's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a little. Fitz smiled. Skye looked at Trip. "Now I get to check something off my bucket list." Trip laughed. Skye got up and walked right up to Bobbi. Bobbi stopped Hunter mid sentence and turned to face Skye. "Hey Skye what's -" she was cut off by Skye lips. Bobbi was surprised to say the least but she didn't pull away, Skye was surprisingly a good kisser. Skye was surprised when Bobbi kissed her back. Skye's arms wrapped around Bobbi's neck and Bobbi's hands fell to Skye's hips. Bobbi pulled Skye closer while Skye pulled Bobbi down a little so she could kiss her better.

Next to them Hunter found that he couldn't look away. His jaw had practically dropped to the ground. He was frozen in place, not quite sure what to do when another girl kissed your girlfriend. Trip stood up and started clapping. Jemma huffed, Skye had really done it. .

Bobbi's tongue found her way to Skye's. Skye thought that they must have been kissing for a few minutes by now but she didn't want to stop. She liked the way Bobbi's hands felt at her hips and she found Bobbi's perfume intoxicating. Skye dug her fingers into Bobbi's blonde hair and pulled her face even closer.Bobbi didn't plan on stopping anytime soon either. Her lungs were starting to burn but it was a gleeful kind of pain. She'd always thought Skye was cute and if this was Skye's way of telling her that she was interested then Bobbi could finally say goodbye to Hunter.

They heard someone clear their throat but Bobbi and Skye didn't pull away from each other. Coulson looked at his two agents in disbelief. He turned to May. "What has gotten into everyone today?"

May smiled. "They're just letting off some steam let them have their fun."

Coulson turned back to Skye and Bobbi who clearly didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. He cleared his throat again. "Alright that's enough agents," he said loud enough to make Jemma jump.

Skye and Bobbi reluctantly pulled away from each other. Skye glared at Coulson. Coulson looked at Skye in disbelief. "Seriously?”

Skye shrugged. Coulson took a deep breath. “Okay everyone go find something to do. No more truth or dare." He pointed at Bobbi and Skye. "You two take it somewhere private." Then he looked at Hunter, who was still frozen. "Hunter! What are you doing just standing there?"

Hunter snapped out of his daze. "Um I uh- I just-."

Coulson stopped him. "Come with me we need to have a talk." He turned to May. "Come with us." May nodded and as the three of them left she turned to Skye and winked at her.

 **  
** Skye smiled triumphantly. When they left Skye turned to Bobbi who was staring at Skye with hearts in her eyes. Skye felt her stomach flutter. **"So...you want to play truth or dare with us?"**

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AoS fic. Any constructive criticism is welcome. I'm always looking to improve my writing.


End file.
